Black Swarm
by ColonelShaw
Summary: On tour in Texas, the Chipmunks and Chipettes stop at the small town of Salado. But they stopped at the wrong time. A deadly swarm of biogenetic wasps have escaped and are heading for the town. And they're hungry.
1. Chapter 1: Tour in Texas

A/N: This is not a one-shot. I know, I already have other stories up, but I get out of school on tomorrow, so I will have plenty of time to update. So, here it is. Enjoy.

Black Swarm

Chapter 1: Tour in Texas

The sun beamed down on the desert, heating up the rock and sand. Lizards scurried around, trying to find shade, and desert birds flew down to catch them. All was silent, aside from the light buzzing of cicadas, and dust drifted lazily across the ground. Cacti was scattered across the land and mountains were visible in the distance. Driving along the desert, creating quite a trail of dust, was a large bus. It's passengers were the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

On tour, the group rode a bus that each of them pitched in to help buy. A large picture of them was painted on the side of the bus. Everyone sat inside, bored and wanting a rest stop badly. Dave drove the bus with Miss. Miller sitting in the front seat next to him. She was asleep and snoring loudly.

The bus had velvet red seats, a bathroom, a small kitchen and even a small bedroom in the back. It was almost an RV, had it not been for the other luxuries such as the soda machine and plasma TVs.

Alvin sat with his legs crossed, his head resting in his hand. He was bored out of his mind. He looked to the right. He had read the magazines on the seat next to him twice already. They would do him no good. He looked around the bus.

Brittany sat next to him, reading her own magazine. She had read hers twice, too, but she never got tired of reading about the newest dresses. Simon sat across from the two. He was asleep. Jeanette was as well, but she had her feet up on the seat and was resting her head on Simon.

Alvin looked over to Theodore and Eleanor, who were sitting on the bench next to Simon and Jeanette. Theodore was listening to music, nodding his head to the tempo. Alvin smiled. He looked at Eleanor. She was reading a book, mouthing the words as she read. A strand of hair fell in front of her face, but she didn't seem to notice. Alvin stared. Eleanor looked really cute, the way she sat, absorbed into the book. Alvin smiled.

After he and Brittany broke up last year, he began looking for someone new. Two months later, he began to notice Eleanor. He began to develop a crush on her, and flirted with her as much as possible. She seemed to flirt back sometimes, but Alvin wasn't too sure.

She suddenly looked up. Alvin looked away quickly. He stood up and went to the front of the bus. He looked down the stairs to the drivers seat.

"We almost there, Dave?" Alvin asked.

Dave looked up. "No, Alvin, we still have a lot miles to cover." He looked down the dashboard. "We might nee to stop somewhere to refuel."

"Thank god!" Alvin said. He was dying to get off the bus. "Maybe we can get lunch, too?"

Dave didn't answer. Alvin sighed. He looked out the windshield. The hot desert stretched on for miles. Texas looks lively, Alvin thought. He turned back around and headed for his seat. Eleanor was watching him. He smiled. She smiled back. Her book was closed.

"Bored?" Alvin asked. She nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I finished my book," she said, patting the cover. "Again." Alvin laughed and she giggled. He sat back down in his seat next to Brittany. She was still reading her magazine. Alvin looked at Eleanor.

"Dave said we'll be stoppin' soon to get fuel and lunch," he said.

Eleanor nodded. "Good, I've been getting kinda hungry."

The two remained silent, staring at each other. Then Brittany screamed.

"Bee!" She shrieked as she dropped her magazine to the floor. Simon and Jeanette were jerked awake. Theodore yanked his ear buds out.

"What's the yelling all about?" Jeanette said, yawing. She blushed when she realized she was leaning on Simon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"A bee flew on my magazine!" Brittany yelled. Alvin noticed Theodore's window had been open a crack.

"Relax, it's just a bee," Alvin said. He lifted the magazine off the floor. A small black wasp-like bug flew up in the air. Brittany shrieked. Alvin rolled up the magazine and swatted at the bug. He missed, and the bug flew down at Theodore. Theodore jumped back and the bee flew around to Brittany.

Alvin swatted again, missing for the second time. He hit Brittany instead. "Alvin!"

Eleanor jumped up and swung her hardcover book through the air.

WHACK!

Eleanor hit the bug. It flew into the window and fell to the rug floor, where it lay motionless. Brittany put her hand over her heart. "That was terrifying!" She exclaimed.

Eleanor shook her head. "Sixteen and afraid of a bee." She tsk-tsked.

"That's not a bee," Simon said. He crouched down and looked closely at the unmoving bug. Using two fingers, he picked up the bug by its wings. He held it close to his face, studying it.

The bug suddenly flicked its wings. It twirled in Simon's fingers and stung his index finger.

"Gah!" Simon yelled. He let go of the bug. It flew straight to the window and out the crack. Simon shook his hand at the pain. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked. "That definitely wasn't a bee," he said. He sat back down. "It looked more like a wasp. Only it was completely black." He pulled his finger out of his mouth and looked at the sting. The small hole was already turning red.

"What's going on back there?" Dave called.

Everyone sat back down. "Nothing," Alvin called back. "Just a bug. But it's gone now."

XXX

In the desert, not far from a small town called Salado, was a laboratory for biological research. A crisis had broken out and rushing through the hallways was a man in a white lab coat. He had a grisly white beard and grey eyes. His white hair was mussed up, and he had a look of fear in his eyes.

When he reached the doorway he needed to enter, he turned and pressed the keypad. When he finished typing the pass code, the door slid open. He walked in to a room of four frantic scientists. In front of him was a glass case about five feet high. A small environment was set up. On the side of the glass case was a small hole, about a foot in diameter. On the floor next to it was a pile of shattered glass.

"Does anyone want to explain to me how the _hell_ they escaped?" The man yelled. A single man approached him.

"Dr. Dorian," the man sputtered. "They cracked the glass last night. They must have worked all night. They're gone, out into the desert."

Dr. Dorian's face grew red. He leaned down towards the man in front of him. "Those wasps are deadlier than the bite of a rattlesnake, Dr. Collins," He hissed. "The tests we've done will prove more, in time." He grabbed the man's collar. "We must stop them."

Another doctor approached, this time a woman. "The sting is not what we need to worry about, doctor."

Dr. Dorian let go of the man.

The woman continued. "They're carnivores. You saw what they did to that pig the other night." She came closer to him. "They're smart, they work together. If we don't stop them, all hell will break loose."

"I understand, Dr. Richards, but what are we gonna do, go out with butterfly nets?" Dr. Dorian said.

"Well, we know where they're heading…" Dr. Collins said. Everyone turned to him. He looked around nervously. "They're going to want food. If these things spread around, they are gonna want a pit stop. And Salado is the perfect appetizer." The two scientists eyes widened.

Dr. Dorian turned to the woman. "Dr. Richards, get a crew ready, we need to get to the town." She turned and he grabbed her arm. "Grab the Nitrate." She nodded and went off.

Dr. Dorian approached the glass case, looking in speculation at the hole that the bugs had managed to create.

XXX

Mkay, well there you have it. I gotta go take my last two exams now. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Salado

A/N: Updates for French Kiss and Dust n' Boots will be a little late, guys. Sorry.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Salado

"We're here!" Dave called from the front of the bus. He opened the doors. Alvin was the first to exit the bus. He jumped up and dashed outside. He jumped from the top step of the stairs and landed on the hard, sandy concrete, and a puff of orange dust flew upwards around his feet.

He looked around expectantly. "Where is here?" He muttered. Dave had parked the bus at a gas station. The sun was beginning to set on this small town. A sign in front of the station swung slightly in the small hot breeze. The streets of the town were empty, aside for a few parked cars. "Ummm…" Everyone else got off the bus, their expressions matching Alvin's.

"Where are we, Dave?" Jeanette asked. Dave stepped off the bus and fumbled around with his map.

"This is Salado." Everyone turned to see a man walking from the gas station. He wore a faded cowboy hat the hid a small brown mullet. He had a t-shirt on that had the sleeves ripped off and a pair of jeans. He had brown boots that looked like they had been walked in for miles. "The smallest small town you'll ever find." He approached the group. "Name's Hank." He held out a hand for Dave. He took it and shook it.

"We're the Chipmunks!" Theodore perked up.

"And we're the Chipettes." Brittany said, striking a pose.

"Never heard of ya," Hank said. Brittany's jaw dropped. "Y'all on vacation?"

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "We're on tour," she said, a little aggravated. "We are supposed to perform in Austin."

Hank shook his head. "Well, this ain't Austin," he began.

"We just stopped for fuel," Dave cut in. "Could you fill her up?" Hank opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Dave turned to the kids. "Why don't you kids find a restaurant for us to eat at? It shouldn't be too hard if this town is as small as Hank says. Then we can get back on the road" He looked up at Hank. "Any good places to eat?"

Hank frowned. "Well, yeah," he said. He took his hat off and scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah. We got a diner right down the road." He pointed down the street. "But I don't think you guys'll-"

"Let's go!" Theodore said. "I'm starving!" He began to walk down the road in the direction Hank pointed. Everyone followed him, except Dave.

Hank frowned. Dave turned to him and smiled. "Do you want me to pull her in by a pump?"

Hank shook his head. "I was trying to tell ya," he began. "We don't got no gas at the moment. Tanker's coming in in two days."

Dave frowned. "Oh,"

"You're welcome to stay the night if you like." Hank pointed down the road again. "We got a motel just up the road."

Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we don't have any fuel, so I guess we don't have a choice."

"Great!" Hank smiled. He put an arm around Dave. Dave smiled awkwardly. "You never did tell me your name." Hank said.

"Dave,"

"Pleasure to meet you Dave!" Hank said. He took his arm out from around Dave. "I can set you up with two rooms in the motel."

Dave nodded. "Yeah that sound great, thanks."

"One for boys, one for girls," Hank said. "Say, how old are those kids?"

"They're sixteen."

"Better make sure they don't sneak around into each other's rooms," Hank smiled. "You know how kids are." He winked.

Dave shook his head. "Those kids aren't like that."

Hank looked at him for a few moments, a serious look on his face. Then he smiled. "I like you Dave!" He pat Dave's shoulder. "Whatdaya saw we get a few drinks tonight at Millie's?"

Dave smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, sure."

Hank took his hat off and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Hotter 'en Hell out here…" He put his hat back on. "Why don't you go catch up with yer kids and wife now,"

"Oh, Miss. Miller isn't my wife." Dave explained. "She's the Chipette's mother."

Hank nodded. "Well, you better go catch up with 'em. I sent them to Millie's." Hank pointed up the road. Dave thanked him and began to walk.

Hank watched him. He took off his hat again and wiped his sweat.

XXX

As the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Miss. Miller entered the diner, a bell dinged above the door. A plump woman behind the counter looked up from her book and smiled.

"Welcome!" She sang. "Please, pick a table."

The group looked around. There were only two tables occupied and both had already been served. Theodore pointed to the nearest booth. All but Miss. Miller sat down.

"I'll be back children," She said. "Just goin' to the bathroom." She turned and walked to the back of the diner.

"See ya in ten minutes," Alvin joked, not loud enough for Miss. Miller to hear. Eleanor giggled.

The plump woman came with a notepad and pen. "Hello, children. My name is Millie, I'll be your server today." She giggled. "I'm the only server. I own this diner along with my husband. He's the chef." She pointed to the kitchen. "Now what'll you darlings be havin' to drink?" She poised her pen, ready to write.

Alvin spoke up. "I'll have a Coke." Millie wrote.

"Same here," Theodore said.

"Can I have some water?"

"Tea, please."

"I'll take water."

"Coke"

Millie wrote like the wind, filling in their orders. "Okay, I'll be right back with those. Then you can order." She turned and headed back to the kitchen, her heels clicking.

"This is a nice little town." Jeanette said.

"I wonder if they have some nice shops." Brittany said. "Maybe Dave'll let us shop before we go." She picked up a menu and looked into it.

Simon grabbed his menu. He quickly dropped it in pain. He examined his finger. The sting seemed to have swollen pretty bad and his skin was turning bluish around it. He carefully picked up the menu with his other hand and opened it.

Alvin watched Eleanor as she looked over the menu. Her finger traced over it as she searched for her meal.

Millie came back with a tray full of drinks. She served them, then pulled out the notepad again. "You kids ready to order?"

"I am!" Theodore exclaimed.

After giving her their orders, Millie smiled. "Okay, I'll have Simon cook those up right away."

"What?" Simon spoke up. He looked confused.

"My husband, Simon. He'll cook 'em up." Millie explained.

Simon smiled. "Hey, my name's Simon." He told her.

Millie smiled. "Huh," she said. "Small world? I'm sure he'd like to meet you." She snapped her fingers. "I'll bring him right out." She turned and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Well, isn't that something." Simon said with a smile.

Millie came back from the kitchen with a skinny man. He wore large glasses and a blue apron. He approached the table. "My wife says that someone here shares my name?"

Simon raised his hand. "That would be me."

The man held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. We're the only two in this town who share a name."

"Really?" Alvin said. "Got any Alvins?"

Simon the chef frowned. "No we don't, I'm sorry." He clapped his hands. "Well you folks are hungry, I'll go get your food cooked for you." Simon turned and headed for the kitchen. Millie winked at the group, then turned and followed him.

At that moment, Dave entered the diner. Eleanor spotted him. "Dave! Dave over here!" She called. Dave approached the table and sat down at it. Eleanor noticed the slight look of disappointment on his face. "What's wrong Dave?"

Dave scratched his head. "They have no gas here, not for two days. We're gonna have to stay here until then."

Brittany smiled. "I can shop now!"

"Where'll we be staying?" Jeanette asked.

"Hank said he'll set up a room for us at a motel down the road," Dave said. "Two rooms actually; one for the boys, one for the girls."

"I like that," Brittany said. "I don't think I can live through Alvin's snoring."

"Hey!"

Simon looked out the window. A white truck drove quickly down the road. It stopped at a police station. Simon watched a man and a woman in lab coats exit the car. The woman had a large metal can that looked like a silver fire extinguisher. The two stormed into the office. Simon shrugged. He looked at his finger, the sting now pulsing, becoming a light blue-green.

XXX

Okay I know I haven't updated my stories for a LONG time, but I promise to try. Especially Dust n' Boots, seeing as how it's been a month since I updated! Also check out my poll on my profile. Your opinion matters! Any who, thanks for reading.

Oh yeah, **I have an exclusive campaign on my profile**; look for it to find out what it's about! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
